


Moments Like These

by samskia_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskia_writes/pseuds/samskia_writes
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	Moments Like These

You let your bags fall to the floor and tossed your jacket over them. Sam did the same, kicking his boots off at the side of the bed.  
“God, I’m exhausted.” Sam ran a hang through his hair and leaned back till he was lying on the bed.  
“Mmmm,” you hummed in agreement, dragging yourself over to him, “we need to start sleeping more.”  
Sam laughed, “yeah we really do.”  
Then, using the last bit of energy he could muster, he reached out and pulled you into his chest, making you giggle, “hey.”  
“What?” He looked at you innocently, leaning forward and placing a kiss on your forehead.  
You rolled your eyes, failing to hold back your smile, “nothing.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he joked.  
You adjusted so you were snuggled up against him, curling around his torso and resting your head on his shoulder. Sam pulled you in closer, running his free arm over yours. His breaths were soft, and you could feel each exhale warm against your skin, a gentle reminder of intimacy.  
“You know,” he said, pausing to press a kiss to your temple, “if we could do anything in the world, and I mean anything¸ I’d be happy with just this.”  
Lovingly, you smiled up at your boyfriend, planting a soft kiss on his lips, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”

You both let the tiredness take over, dozing off against each other and it was moments like this, among all the crazy and all the fighting, that were your favourite. Moments that sacrificed their chaos for a few hours of quiet. Moments where you could simply just be.


End file.
